Memories
by PurpleKittyFangirl
Summary: After a movie night at Duncan's, Gwen crash lands on her current boyfriend's bike in possibly the most inconvenient place in all of Muskoka Canada. This brings back some painful memories that are especially hard for the goth to swallow.


**Hey fans! I'm sorry all the TD stuff I've written has been kinda angsty but I needed to write Gwent. I'm sorry I just did. I miss them. I'll stop and let you read. Enjoy! **

()()()()()

_Memories: A Gwent Story _

Gwen tiredly stretched as she remove herself from the comforting abyss of covers she had been buried in for the majority of the night. She had to get home soon or else her mom and Ryan would noticed that she was missing.

Climbing out the window like her boyfriend would usually do, the goth jumped to a tree in the Kemp's front yard. After inching her way down, Gwen took a bicycle Duncan had left for her in the garage specifically for speedy getaways when they were needed.

The blue haired girl put up the kickstand and set off down the road.

In the far distance she could see lights on in a large mansion. Across the street from the Taylor Mansion was a rickety old shack and farm that belonged to Scott Langston and his like 100.000 year old pappy.

Gwen didn't have time to sink into grief from what she had done over the course of the third Total Drama season as she peddled away, Courtney had Scott to talk with, she didn't need Duncan.

Pulling into her small neighborhood, Seclusion Glen, the goth looked at all the houses as she rode along, they pressed against the backdrop of many blackened pine trees that separated them from what seemed so far away at times.

The world.

Starry night skies didn't fail to remind her about old times on Camp Wawanakwa. Old times where Duncan loved Courtney and she loved Trent and when Heather didn't even have a freaken love interest. Those days, compared to now, were bittersweet. The goth missed the fact that she used to not have to interact and be hated by Courtney but being with the guy of her dreams made it worthwhile.

She was pretty sure that Duncan and her were going to get married or something.

Distracted by her rapidly running mind, Gwen didn't realize the bike had swerved due to lack of direction from the girl riding it and flipped over into someone's yard. Not wanting to wake the patrons of the house, the goth bit the insides of her mouth as she went spinning out of control and was flung from the seat of the bike into the grassy landscape below. The bike weaseled it's way into a ditch which marked the barrier between the yard and the road.

Gwen lied there for a minuet on the dew stained and ticklish floor. A light went on in the house and it was it her overactive mind again or did she recognize this house? Not Cody's, he lived at the other end of the development, not Mrs. Cherrie, the kind old lady lived next door to the goth-

"Hello?" A voice cut off Gwen's mental notes. It was a hauntingly familiar voice that would stay stricken in her dark mind forever.

She had crash landed in the yard of Trent Smith.

The blue haired girl lay motionless in the grass, hoping she could blend in and that her ex wouldn't be able to see her sprawled out like a gigantic blue and black spider on his front lawn.

Time seemed to stop and the only noise was the anxious rise and fall of Gwen's breath as she tried to stay as still as Courtney's statue in "Greek Mix".

"Are you okay?" Trent called out from his doorway.

No answer.

"I saw you crash from my window. Are you like unconscious or something? You don't have to be afraid if your not, I wouldn't hurt a fly."

The girl felt as if she was going to cry as Trent spoke. He was right, he'd never hurt a fly or a person, no matter how cruel yet she nearly killed him. The memories came rushing back from Total Drama Action. How he tried to act cool like Duncan to impress her and how he helplessly screamed her name as Chef Hatchet threw him carelessly into the lame-o-sine, never to be cared for again.

The goth didn't even look back at him. She went on to do stupid things that she now regret.

Gwen couldn't take the reminiscing any longer and jumped up.

"I'm sorry!" She cried behind her to Trent as she ran out of his front lawn into the street.

"What?! Who are you?! You left your bike!" The baffled boy called out in utter confusion.

That voice was so oddly familiar.

The reason in fact that he couldn't identify it is because he never hear Gwen say sorry once. He didn't know what it sounded like.

Gwen kept running until she reached her backyard where she jumped the fence and collapsed to the ground where the dew mixed with her sweat and tears.

"What?!" Trent had called.

"I'm sorry Trent" she mentally apologized.

"Who are you?!" Trent had cried. "I'm the girl that ripped your soul to shreds." She kicked herself in her mind.

"You left your bike!" Trent had screamed. "Duncan can get his own dang bike." Gwen said out loud.

()()()()()

**Yikes I'm sorry that's so short, I may write another chapter so if you meant that, put it in your review please! Review please! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


End file.
